Winches, particularly those used for helicopter rescue operations, frequently encounter conditions where the lifting and hovering cable either parts or must be cut to save the aircraft. Where the winch is part of a boom assembly, the cable is run from the winch drum, along the boom and through a traction sheave. The end of the cable terminates in a hook or other fastening or load engaging device. Replacing a severed cable in such assemblies is a time consuming operation which often necessitates the return of the helicopter to its base.
In the present invention it is possible to replace a severed cable while in flight and with a minimum loss of operational flight time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a winch and boom assembly which lends itself to ready, in-flight, repair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a winch and boom assembly in which the cable can be removed and a new cable substituted, employing a few simple tools and by relatively unskilled personnel.
A further object of the present invention is to lengthen the time a helicopter may conduct a rescue or other mission in spite of winch cable failure.
A feature of the present invention is its novel winch and boom construction which enables the boom cable drum to be removed from the winch by the disengagement of a single knob.
Another feature of the present invention is its novel traction sheave construction which permits the free end of a new cable to be threaded therethrough without disassembly of the sheave.
Still another feature of the present invention is its novel sheave mounting arrangement which permits free movement of the cable guide through 360.degree. to prevent cable wear.